clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant that is located in the Plaza and is a common place for purple penguins to come and be "Managers" (see below). It opened in February 2006, along with the rest of the Plaza. During this opening, there was a Pizza Party with an additional apron as the free item. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. Many penguins believe that Pizza Parlor has 3 owners. They are: Scrooge, Pizza Chef and Purple Penguin. Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *G Billy (former worker) *Purple Penguin (Real Boss and opener of the Pizza Parlor) *Pizza Chef Gallery 2006 File:Pizza Parlour 2.PNG|The normal Pizza Parlor. File:ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 Image:New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. Image:C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin Party of 2007. File:FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Image:C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 2008 File:April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. File:Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Image:Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 2011 File:Pizza.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Island Adventure Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during the fall fair of 2011.jpg|Pizza Parlour During The Fall Fair Of 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor during the Card-Jitsu Party Trivia *Herbert P. Bear once came to the Pizza Parlor to get hot sauce. *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. *During PSA Mission #7 the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. *Alot of new penguins think this was one of the rooms that appeared when club penguin was released. *The Pizza Parlor is on a Card-Jitsu card from the Fire collection, numbered 3/68. Parties *During the Camp Penguin party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the 2008 and 2009 Winter Fiesta Parties, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, The pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, The Pizza Parlor was turned into a Pirate themed Restaurant. *During The Fair 2011,there was a Pizza Eating Contest. Pins *Music Note Pin *Apple Pin *Cart Surfer Pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin *Reindeer Pin SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Submarine Party 2008 *Christmas Party 2008 *Fiesta Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *April Fools 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 *Halloween Party 2007 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Article Category:Rooms Category:Article Category:FAOTW